Saving Her Family
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: AN: I This is based upon that utterly horrible sneak peek. Trigger warning for reference to torture/Electro-Shock (no explicit details because it is actually one of my biggest fears). I do not own Once or its character. If I did far less shit would happen to Regina. Established SQ. Hope you like.


_AN: I was going to write up the next part of Being A Brother but I shall now do that tomorrow. This is based upon that utterly horrible sneak peek. Trigger warning for reference to torture/Electro-Shock (no explicit details because it is actually one of my biggest fears). I do not own Once or its character. If I did far less shit would happen to Regina. Established SQ. Hope you like this._

You and Charming rush into the mansion guns drawn, _please be here_ you think. "Regina?" you call. Nothing. You and he search the place. No sign of her or Henry. _Please just don't let anything have happened to them_. "She must have taken him" Charming says. You know differently. "No, her car's still here and she wouldn't do that." "How do you know" You look at him, "Because I know her"

* * *

Several hours later and no sign of either of them. Your stomach is twisting itself into the knots. There is a knock on the door, Charming opens it to a guilty looking Hook, Henry rushes into the room and nearly knocks the wind out of you. "They took her" he sobs into your sweater. You wrap your arms around him, "Henry what happened?"

"Greg and Tamara kidnapped me, they had mom, they threatened her and said that if she didn't do what they wanted then they'd hurt me. They said it was what I wanted because they were going to take her magic but it was really scary Ma, I didn't want her to get hurt, she said she'd let them do it if they let me go and they told Hook to bring me back here. Ma, I'm scared what if they kill her?"

You lean down to his height, "I won't let them Henry. I promise, I'm going to get your mom okay? I need you to stay here while I do"

He starts to protest but you grab his arms, "Henry, I'm not losing you again so please stay here with your grandpa"

"Okay" he says.

You turn to Hook who has the nerve to look sheepish, you want to punch him given his part in this. "Where is she?" you practically growl at him.

"I'll take you to her" he says. You don't want to trust him but you need to find Regina.

"Emma" Charming warns.

"I need to find Regina, just please take care of Henry"

He nods. "Good luck"

* * *

Hook is a bastard, you think. He takes you to the hospital where they are holding her and then proceeds to knock you out. You wake up and feel the blood run down your cheek but you can't worry about that. You run down the hallway to the basement and pray you're not too late.

You run in to see Hook standing over her lifeless body, his hook dangerously close to her face. You feel your blood boil before you grab a tray and smack him over the head with it. He falls to the ground unconscious. _Good_. You turn to the table and you can feel your heart drop. She is completely still, she looks pale and her eyes are vacant. You see the machine behind the table and you can feel the anger rising again as you realise they electrocuted her.

"Oh god, Regina, I'm so sorry" you start to cry as you pick up her hand. It's still warm but there is blood on her palms where she has dug her fingernails in from pain. _I was supposed to protect her_. You feel so guilty seeing her on the table like this, she looks like a ghost. You can feel her pulse in her hand. _Thank god, she's still alive_.

"Regina" you whisper, you need to get her out of here before Greg and Tamara return. She stays silent. You do the only thing you can think of. You kiss her. She gasps before stammering "E..Em…Emma"

You let out a cry of relief, "Oh Regina"

"Emma" she says before starting to cry, you pull her into your arms "Can you stand?" she doesn't answer instead lolling her head onto your shoulder.

"Okay" you say lifting her into your arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back, "It's going to be okay, I've got you"

"Emma" she whimpers, "I was so scared, it hurt so much"

"I know" you say, "it's okay now" you wish that were true. You wish you had found her before this happened.

You hear Hook start to stir and run out of the room as best you can with Regina sobbing in your arms and clinging to you for dear life.

* * *

You get Whale to agree to check her out. You try to lay her down on the hospital bed and she screams. Actually screams. You realise why. The last time she was down on a bed they strapped her down and electro-shocked her. No wonder she's afraid. You wonder how long they'll all be scarred by this. You hope you can get her through this. You walk over to her side and grab her hand rubbing soothing circles on it with your thumb, "It will be okay, just let them check you out" she lays down but refuses to let go of her hand.

Whale insists on a CT to check her brain for lasting damage. She panics and only goes in after you promise her for 10 minutes straight that you will be just behind the glass. You really need her to stop panicking, her heart rate is already up from what they did to her, it doesn't need to go up anymore. Mercifully the scan shows no problems. He releases her into your case and tells you to make sure she rests, that she'll be tired for the next few days and might have some confusion. He tells you to keep an eye out for any severe side effects. You hope there isn't any. You're already fairly certain that were you left alone in a room with Tamara or Greg right now then you would kill them. They hurt your son, they hurt the woman you love. You stop yourself knowing you need to be calm, you need to be strong for them.

* * *

She falls asleep in the car, still holding onto your hand. She stirs in your arms as you climb up the stairs, "Emma?"

"I'm right here baby"

"Henry" she says urgently, "Emma you need to take me back, they've got him, they'll hurt him" you feel her panic.

"Don't worry, we've got Henry, he's okay, he's worried about you. I'm not letting you go back to them Regina. No way are they hurting you or Henry again. I promise you that I will keep you two safe"

"I know you will Em, I love you, I was so scared Emma but I couldn't let them hurt him" she looks like she's on the verge of tears again.

"I know honey, you saved our son Regina. You put your own life on the line for him. You were so brave but please don't scare me like that again okay? I love you and I refuse to lose you"

She smiles and rests her head on your shoulder.

* * *

The second you walk in Henry and Charming rush over, she burrows into your neck slightly. "It's okay" you whisper and she leans out again a little. "Henry" she says as you place her on the sofa, "are you alright?"

"Yes mom" he hugs her tightly "are you?"

"Yes" she lies weakly, he doesn't buy it.

"No you're not mom"

"Okay, I'm not" she looks at you, "but I will be thanks to Emma".

* * *

You have to carry her up the stairs, she understandably wants to change and you help her get in a pair of your pyjama bottoms and a plain long sleeve top. She falls asleep quickly and you absentmindedly stroke her hair noticing a small scar where they used that machine on her. Your heart clenches again as you think of what she went through today, of how you nearly lost her and Henry,_ never again_ you think. You vow to yourself to protect them always. Henry creeps into the room, "Can I stay in here?" he asks tentatively looking over at his brunette mother. You give him a small smile, "yeah kid, can you keep an eye on her while I talk to your grandpa?"

"Sure ma" he lies down next to Regina, "you'll be back later?" he's afraid. After what happened today you're not surprised. You know he needs to be near the pair of you. "Yes, Henry, I promise I'll be back soon"

* * *

You make it downstairs before collapsing onto the bottom step. Your father sits down next to you and looks at the cut on your face. "Is your head okay?" he asks.

You almost laugh, of all the things bothering you right now that hadn't even entered your mind. "It's fine, just a small cut."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

You think about it and shake your head. You lean into his shoulder needing support. He kisses you on the side of the head. "Everything will be okay Emma, they're both strong and they'll be okay"

"I know" you say "I wish they didn't have to be though, I should have protected them better" the guilt you feel from earlier washes over you.

"Hey, don't say that. The second you found out they were missing you rushed out looking for them. What happened is not your fault. You need to remember the important things now Emma; Henry is safe. Regina is safe. You got your family back. Plus I know you. I know you'll protect them"

You smile at him. "Thanks Dad, Storybrooke isn't as safe as it used to be is it?"

He frowns and shakes his head, "Guess not"

You'll worry about that later you think. "I'm going to head back up there"

"Okay, good night"

"Good night" you head upstairs thinking about what he said and he was right. You nearly lost them tonight but you got them back. Your family is safe. You walk into the bedroom and see the pair of them curled up together. You smile. You got your family back. You'll keep them safe. You crawl into the bed and stretch your arm out so that is goes over Henry and reaches Regina's. Together, you think, together you will keep your son safe and you will keep each other safe. For now you're happy to have them back. For now, it is enough to sleep knowing they're with you.


End file.
